Devices for exercising aid and applications in other devices for the same, or applications for other purposes, such as just for amusement have become popular. Such other devices can be portable media players, mobile telephones, and portable digital assistants. Positioning information means, accelerometers, altitude meters, etc. included in such devices may be used for added value. Applications for gaming, exercise aid, log functions, etc. may rely on these measured quantities.
Still, further measured quantities could enhance the devices. It is therefore a desire to add available quantities to measure. However, since the devices are intended to be used by an ordinary user without particular skills and the user normally appreciates gear that is easy to handle, sensors that are used for professional measurements are many times not suitable for these kinds of devices. It is therefore a further desire to provide gear that is easy to use by an ordinary user for the measurements.